


Figures

by Skyler10



Series: The Rose of Fortuna 'verse [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artist Rose Tyler, F/M, Figure Drawing, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober, Nobility, Nude Modeling, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/pseuds/Skyler10
Summary: Sir John models for Rose's art project and is rewarded for his work.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: The Rose of Fortuna 'verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956685
Comments: 24
Kudos: 58
Collections: Fangirlia Kinktober Fest!





	Figures

**Author's Note:**

> This is the epilogue/smutty follow-up to Rose of Fortuna, but you're welcome to read this independently as well. :)

There was no way around it. This was going to be awkward. 

John pulled his shirt off over his head as Rose readied her supplies. He caught her sneaking a glance his way.

On the other hand, perhaps it was not as awkward for them here alone in her apartment as it was for the other students and their muses in her class. She was doing the class online, so they had their privacy.  And at least he and Rose had made love before. They hadn’t had the patience to fully undress the first time; they had been too desperate for each other after their long evening of dancing and kissing on the restaurant rooftop to make it further than her sofa. But after that, each time adding trust in each other and their relationship, they had  _ thoroughly  _ explored each other’s bodies. At least, so he had thought, until she approached him in her kitchen one morning with an unusual request. 

“The figure drawing classes at the gallery are good for beginners, but I wanted to add something more advanced, so to do my research, I signed up for one online and I didn’t realize…” she had paused to make sure she had his full attention, “... it included a unit on nude drawing.”

He had stopped pouring his coffee and blinked at her, sensing there was more to come. 

“And I need a model.” She grinned, charming him as she always did. “A very handsome, strong-”

“Naked,” he interrupted, still holding the coffee pot and mug. 

“Yes, naked model.” She nodded. “What d’ya think?” 

“Rose,” he said simply, unsure of how to get out of it. 

“I thought it would be easier, since I know you so well already.” She let her eyes intentionally wander over his body suggestively. “Of course, if you don’t want to, I’ll have to find someone else. It’s a requirement to pass the class, after all. So I don’t really have a choice. But you do, if you’d like to be a part.” She shrugged. 

That jumped him into action. “No! I mean, yes! I’ll do it. No, don’t find someone else.” 

“It would be strictly professional, you know, if I did. Draw someone else.” She was giving him an out, but he had made up his mind. 

“And if you drew me?” He pulled her to him and let his hands wander down to her bum. 

“I dare say  _ not  _ strictly professional.” She had smirked, giving him the answer he was looking for. “Think about it.” 

And he had thought about it. It was all he could think about, in fact, as he went about his day, distracting him from trying to balance budgets and review renovation plans and field emails about historic preservation regulations. He thought about it on his evening run and he thought especially hard about it in the shower after his evening run. He thought about it the next morning waking up in his own bed without her and then it came to mind on and off throughout that day too. It was becoming a favorite thought for his mind to wander to. 

But now faced with the reality instead of the fantasy, he was struck with the awkwardness. The distance. Somehow in all his thinking about it, he had placed her very close to him, but he realized now she’d need to be able to see his full form. Far away on the chair opposite the sofa he was supposed to be draped over. 

“Let’s start with that, just shirtless,” Rose instructed. He thought at first she was easing him into it, but he spotted a blush in her cheeks. 

She positioned him and repositioned him, having him sit, stand, perch, lie down… nothing seemed right. 

“Sorry.” She bit her lip. 

“Perhaps it would help if you just sat with me for a while, to make it feel more natural.” He slid his hand down her arm to lead her down to the cushions with him. 

“How will I draw you if I’m in the scene with you?” She giggled as he tickled her side. 

“You could study your subject up close first before you begin.” He nipped at her exposed collarbone. 

“Ohhh no.” She shook her head and pulled out of reach of his mouth. “You don’t get your compensation for your work until after you’ve finished the job.” 

“Right, sorry, that was our agreement, wasn’t it?” He let go of her slowly, dragging his fingers across her soft skin and not appearing very apologetic at all.

“Be good and I promise I’ll make it worth your while.” She winked and rose from the sofa.

“Me? I’m always good.” He stretched out with a hand behind his head. 

“I know you are,” she purred in flirtation, but then her eyes lit up. “That’s it. Stay right there and don’t move.” 

He did as instructed, letting the bubbly moment transition to a professional one for her to work. He took the time to observe her apartment from a new angle. Usually she was the center of his attention, everywhere but most especially here, so he’d never given much thought to the decor and such. 

“Are those yours?” He pointed to a series of small paintings of London, clearly intended to go together. 

“Yes.” She followed his gaze. “Most of them are. Not out of vanity, just nowhere else to put them. Eventually as an artist, you run out of friends and family with good will and extra wall space.”

“You could sell them.” 

“Sometimes I do,” she sighed, “just… not those.” She trailed off, absorbed in her current work. 

He let the subject drop, but made a mental note to ask her what was special about those paintings in particular of her home city. 

Something else he hadn’t factored into his fantasy was the time it gave him to observe her. She noticed him watching her but didn’t say anything, except giving him instructions on where to put his hands, how to tilt his head, experimenting with his knee bent or straight. She changed her angle, leaning down over her large sketch pad. He made no show of nor effort to hide how his gaze wandered to her cleavage, displayed by the looseness of her top. Blonde strands fell from behind her ear and she tucked them back into place. He drank in the way she bit her lip as she tried to get the shading exactly right, the honey in her eyes as she glanced back up at him, the way her chest lifted as she inhaled deeply upon meeting his gaze. He couldn’t help his body’s reaction to that. Especially such an intimate moment, here in her home alone together. He couldn’t control the shift in his hips for comfort as his trousers grew tighter, which had the effect of giving her a clear view of her effect on him. 

Oh gods, she was studying it, she was putting pencil to paper, she was sketching him like this. 

“This is good,” she said finally, and cleared her throat, looking away from him and back down at her work, “but I think it’s time we moved on to the main event.”

His heart raced. Surely, she knew. She had seen it, he was certain. Was drawing… that... even allowed in a class like this? 

But he did as she asked, trusting her, and stripped off his trousers and pants. He resumed his spot on the sofa, lying bare for her to see. 

She began to draw, and he could see enough of her sketchpad to make out his arm and head at one end and the sofa supporting him and his legs at the other. When it came to the middle, he held his breath. Half-hard became fully erect as he thought about her studying him, drawing him, like this. 

But then he noticed she was putting aside her pencils and pad and approaching him. This was embarrassing enough without her coming to position him, knowing it would only make things  _ harder _ . 

“Prop yourself up a bit.” She handed him a pillow.

She wasn’t coming to position him for the drawing, however. The next thing he knew, she was shirtless as well. Before he could question her, she was also stripping off her jeans and knickers. 

“But I thought…” he began. 

“Forget what I said earlier, you’ve been a very good model, so patient and professional and bloody gorgeous. You deserve at least some of your compensation right now.” Now as nude as he was, she straddled him and he gratefully accepted her body on his. 

“That’s more like it,” he hummed into her skin as her hips rocked against his. 

“I was getting so wet drawing you, I couldn’t wait any longer,” she admitted, knowing he could feel her arousal. 

“Were you really going to submit an assignment of me like this?” he asked as she sucked at his pulse point. 

“No, I have just never done this with...” 

“Someone hard for you?” he rumbled. She nodded as he slipped into her. 

“Someone I love,” she added. “But yes, this is a distinctly more sexual experience than normal figure drawing.” 

She emphasized her point by lifting off of him slightly and rolling her hips back down until he was fully inside her. He reciprocated with his thumb on her clit. They moaned in unison until they were cursing. Their speed increased, as did the nail marks and sweat on their skin. 

“Yes, John, god, fuck, yes,” she got out between breathy moans and messy kisses. 

“Don’t stop, Rose, Rose, yes, fuck, Rose,” he returned in exchange. 

Her body tightened and shook gently as she came, grasping him with her hands as her inner muscles spasmed around his swollen, desperately hard cock. Two, no three, more hard thrusts inside her and he was coming too, all of the sexual tension of the art session releasing and rushing through his veins and sending his head spinning. She lifted off of him, but laid back down on his chest. He held her close and kissed her temple, smoothing his hands down her back as they caught their breath. 

“Funny,” he panted out, “this is exactly what I was picturing when I agreed to it.” 

She laughed and then hummed. “You pictured this, hm? Having fantasies about me?” 

“Always. So, so many.” He kissed her shoulder. “This one in particular in a variety of positions.”

“This one, meaning while drawing you I wouldn’t be able to resist you?” She lifted her head and raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Well.” He glanced pointedly at their naked entwined forms and sent her a self-satisfied smile. 

“Point taken,” she laughed. “I loved drawing you, but I love doing this too.” 

“Me too. I love you.” He brushed her hair back gently. 

“I love you.” She pressed a deep but brief kiss to his lips before standing and stretching. 

“Rose, seriously though, I know you weren’t quite finished with your work.” He gestured to her abandoned notebook. “We can get cleaned up and then try again if you’d like. I promise to be good this time.”  His sweet concern turned back into roguish charm as he waggled his eyebrows. 

“Yes, please. But first, shower with me?” She held out a hand in invitation. He hopped up and followed her gladly. 

She did, eventually, get several serious and appropriate sketches to submit for her class, most from the side or behind. He was struck by how she had captured part of him he didn’t get to see himself, not just literally the side of his body in the sketches, but metaphorically, how he carried himself and the emotion he showed as they had talked. He wasn’t looking at her in them, but she’d still managed to capture it in the way he looked down or out in front of him in profile, the way his long, lean muscles stretched or relaxed. By the time they were done, the awkwardness from the start had completely faded. It was replaced by deep gratitude for this marvelous woman who had brought so much depth and meaning and color to his life. 

“I want you to have this.” She approached him with another drawing, but this one wasn’t of him. “This is the sketch, or a refined one anyway, of the garden on the day we met. I’ll paint it for you, if you like, but consider this a preliminary gift.” 

“A preliminary gift?”

“A promise.” She pecked a kiss to his cheek as she handed it to him. “Fortuna brought us together, so she deserves to be painted properly, does she not?” 

“You’re my Fortuna.” He wrapped his arms around her, sketch in one hand. “But I’d be honored to have a painting from you. Thank you. When it’s done, perhaps we could have an art show at Mott House.” 

“Really? I’d love that.” Her special smile for him bloomed. “It may take a while, though, things are getting busy at work.” 

“Take all the time you need.” He reassured her with more kisses, which continued late into the night. He had special plans for this art show, now that he thought about it, and he was sure his grandfather would be thrilled at his plans for his mother’s ring. He was more certain than ever that she was the goddess he wanted to spend the rest of his life worshiping. 

**Author's Note:**

> The end! Thank you to everyone who has followed this verse through each chapter and to those of you just stopping by for some Kinktober love! :)


End file.
